


Dungeon&Dragons

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Из Града ведет лишь одна дорога – Утоптанный тракт, по которому каждый день едут бесконечные вереницы машин и автобусов, рассекают воздух аэрокары и байки, бредут утомленные путники. Дорога начинается здесь, а вот куда она приведет, решать лишь следопыту. Быть может, двум друзьям и посчастливится найти дракона...





	Dungeon&Dragons

За пределами Гостевого квартала сияла вывесками ночных клубов Главная улица. Ее все так и звали, совсем позабыв присвоенное улице ещё с тысячу лет назад имя – все равно это подходило ей гораздо больше. На самом деле, такая страсть к прозвищам была по-своему проклятьем этого города: все стремились забывать имена, безнадежно присваивая местам, а иногда и людям, клички. Вот, например, таверна с неоновой вывеской на ней «Кормушка дракона» в итоге стала обыкновенным «Брюхом», и теперь уж нельзя было сказать, что послужило такой перемене – то ли забавно выпяченный живот крылатого ящера на запылённой вывеске, то ли причина, по которой сюда приходили выпивохи и путники – набить брюхо. Собственно, этим Гостевой квартал и отличался – по Утоптанному тракту сюда спешили все, кто собирался преодолеть Выжженную Пустыню на юге, Морозные Горы на западе или Штормовое Море на севере. За пределами Гостевого делать путникам было нечего, если, конечно, они не планировали выкладывать за ночь в шикарном отеле одного из небоскребов Града кругленькую сумму. Это туристы и бизнесмены, торгующие слезами бронто, могли позволить себе такие хоромы, а ребята попроще искали ночлег на постоялых дворах. Тут вполне можно было найти подходящее пристанище с капсулой отдыха, хозяйку с секретноингридиентным лембосом*, сроком годности до трёх месяцев, и торгаша с окислителями и зарядными по пятаку и бластерами за пару сотен. Короче говоря, любому, мало-мальски смыслящему в приключениях и походах соваться в Град было ни к чему – все необходимое можно было отыскать на переулках Гостевого. А вот закупившись в Гостевом, путники смело шагали за Черту, перед этим, разумеется, наведавшись в «Брюхо». 

Марк, хозяин таверны, никогда не отказывал посетителям на просьбу рассказать свежие новости, а накинув сверху ещё и пару десятков медяков, можно было выведать что-нибудь совершенно необыкновенное – вроде восстания кваклей на Темных землях или появлениях рысаков у подножья гор. Верить всему, конечно, не стоило, но запоминать было нужно, ведь Марк словами просто так не разбрасывался.

Наверное поэтому Джош, разрисовывая салфетку с фирменным логотипом заведения, на самом деле старательно улавливал в голосе хозяина перемены: вдруг проскочит что-то новое, а он упустит. Но Марк рассуждал о засухе в Плодородном краю и поставках эля. Засуха Дана интересовала мало, а эль ещё меньше: только полоумный станет пить росу, собранную эльфами и пастеризованную на заводе – гадость редкостная. Уж лучше утолять жажду местным вином, чем травится мертвым элем. 

– А ещё у нас появился новый следопыт, – совершенно буднично сообщил Марк, протирая столешницу. За его спиной мех начищал пивную кружку, и Дан сделал знак, чтобы тот налил ему пинту.

– Вот это уже поинтереснее, – проговорил он, благодарно кивая роботу. Золотистое пиво – к сожалению из синтетической пшеницы – пенилось, шло верхом, и Джош с удовольствием и шумно отпил глоток. – И с каким караваном он идет?

Макс прищурился так, словно увидел в углу таверны счастливое копытце Пака, а потом нагнулся через стойку к Дану.

– Ни-с-ка-ким, – по слогам проговорил он и снова вернулся к пересчету выручки за день.

И даже не соблазнился посмотреть на лицо Джоша, чтобы восхититься его удивлению: следопыт и без каравана! Вот это новость и сокровище почище даров Моря! Такое не каждый день услышишь.

– Без каравана, – повторил Дан, выпрямляясь. – Следопыт. Угу. Знатная шутка, Марк. Я почти поверил.

Хозяин таверны скривил губы, махнул рукой меху, чтобы тот поспешил обслуживать прибывающих гостей, а потом снова нагнулся к Дану. В флуоресцентном свете белых ламп его лицо казалось совсем бледным, и издалека могло показаться, что Марк вдруг превратился в призрака или подхватил какой-нибудь заморский вирус. Но лампа качнулась, запрыгали тени, и лицо снова приобрело свой обычный цвет. И Джош растерянно отодвинул в сторону свою золотистую пинту – в глазах Марка не были и тени улыбки.

– И что он ищет? – уточнил Джош, вдруг став серьезным. – Не может же следопыт просто так…

– Не знаю, – перебил его Марк. – С каких это пор со мной кто-нибудь будет делиться своими планам?

И замолчал, хитро улыбаясь. Дан прекрасно знал эту улыбку, ровно так же, как знал, что за бумажной панелью бара с некрасиво нарисованной сакурой на ней скрывается небольшая кладовая с ящиками, полными вивернового пойла. Знал также, что лицензия меха Марка по кличке Пройдоха вышла сроком примерно лет пять назад. Знал, что делиться Марк ничем не будет, пока в его ладони не окажется серебрушка. Так что, обреченно вздохнув, Дан полез за кошельком и выложил на выщербленную столешницу сразу два серебряника.

– Точно ничего не знаешь? 

И Марк, сухо кивнув, тут же спрятал их в карман.

– Сам спросишь, – пожал плечами он. – Двадцать первый номер вверх по лестнице.

 

За длинным коридором, сплошь увитым от стены к стене веревками, на которых сушились цветастые простыни и наволочки всех размеров, прятались двери с пластиковыми номерками. Иногда из-за этих дверей слышалось бормотание телевизора или пение радио, а по коридорам бегали остроухие эльфята, путаясь в наволочках и получая нагоняй от мамаш. Здесь жили годами, и Джош никогда не мог понять, почему Марк соглашается сдавать комнаты на такой срок. Быть может, тому нравилось превращать «Брюхо» в уютное «Брюшко», а по вечерам, когда на смену выходил Пройдоха, стучать по потолку шваброй и ругаться на слишком громкие стоны соседей.

Двадцать первый номер примостился у самого края этажа – сбоку от него виднелся всегда открытый дверной проем, за которым спускалась вниз железная пожарная лестница. Ее прутья давно зацвели ржавчиной, а ступени покосились, и достаточно было выглянуть за угол, чтобы увидеть Церковный переулок, сплошь завешенный красными бумажными фонариками. И даже зимой, когда морозные вихри засыпали улицы снегом, дверь все равно никто не закрывал.

Джош не стал выглядывать на улицу, а сразу постучал в дверь. Старый номерок с треснутой двойкой в цифре двадцать один поблескивал полированным боком, и Дан переминался с ноги на ногу, вслушиваясь в шум за дверью. 

Секунды сменяли минуты, и он нетерпеливо качнулся на носках, пытаясь удержаться от соблазна подергать за ручку. Вместо этого он постучал снова, и еще раз, пока не услышал торопливые шаги и неразборчивое бормотание.

– Что… кто? – дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался парень в цветастом кимоно и в рваных джинсах – на следопыта он был похож меньше всех, кого посчастливилось повстречать Дану. 

На подошве его изношенных кед красовались полустертые руны, и Джош с удивлением узнал заклятье вечного склеивания. Сквозь дырки на джинсах выглядывали острые коленки с ссадинами, а на майке можно было легко составить карту звездного неба – до того она была в затяжках. Сияя бледным светом, на шее парня болталась ракушка, выбеленная от морской соли, но острая как нож. Чуть выше торчал подбородок с отросшей щетиной – неряшливый вид этого парня перебивало лишь великолепие кимоно. То было по-настоящему феноменальным: снежные горы на груди и спине перетекали в морской залив, а по звездному небу плыли нежно-розовые облака, кажущиеся сладкой ватой в лучах ослепительного солнца. И Джош даже потерял счет времени, рассматривая произведение искусства неизвестного мастера, и лишь спустя пару минут опомнился – собственно, и неудивительно, ведь парень представлял из себя нечто совершенно невообразимое.

– Мне хозяин «Брюха» сказал, что в этом номере следопыт, но я, кажется, ошибся, – Дан поморщился, мысленно проклиная свою доверчивость и отвратительный юмор Марка. – Извини.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но стоило ему приподнять одну из низко висящих простыней, как парень засуетился.

– Нет, постой! – он дернул рукав своего кимоно и оголил руку – на запястье чернели две ровные линии, а чуть выше, у самого локтя, еще одна – метки походов. – Я следопыт! Видишь?

Джош удивленно замер, забыв опустить простынь и от удивления даже приоткрыв рот. Он прищурился, пытаясь углядеть в тоненькой фигурке парнишки хотя бы тень следопыта, не смог, и только тогда сделал шаг к нему навстречу.

– Я не мог понять, почему вдруг следопыт без каравана, но теперь вопрос отпал, – проговорил он, улыбаясь. Парень расслабленно пожал плечами и поманил его рукой в номер.

– Не приживаюсь, – пояснил он, ногой отбрасывая с дороги коробки из-под тофу и пиццы. – Так бывает.

– Не бывает, – качнул головой Джош. – Впервые такое встречаю.

И тут же прикусил язык, с досадой ожидая, что на него обидятся: следопыты – народ гордый, и встретить не занятого путешествием – просто чудо. Так что если парнишка и правда следопыт, цены ему нет. И та пара серебряков, оставленных Марку – мелочь, по сравнению с тем, что их ждало.

Но парень ничуть не обиделся: звонко рассмеялся и с размаху сел в кресло, сминая раскиданные по нему майки и рубашки.

– И то верно, – согласился он. – Но я себя утешаю тем, что все же прибьюсь к каравану. Или караван ко мне прибьется – тут уж как повезет.

Он гостеприимно махнул рукой на расправленную кровать, и только тогда Джош оглянулся по сторонам.

У дальней стены валялся наполовину разобранный рюкзак: склянки с зельями неряшливо катались по полу, а книги были свалены в неровную стопку. Рядом, обмотанные проводами, валялись клубки зарядок и павэрбэнков для планшета – зачем следопыту все это богатство, Дан не знал, но с каждой секундой его любопытство разрасталось все сильнее. Он заглянул в открытый шкаф, подмечая стоящий в углу посох и карманный арбалет, подвешанный за крючок на двери. Собственно, на этом обмундирование заканчивалось, а начиналось самое любопытное: по дивану были разбросаны листки с нотами, а на подушках ютилось маленькое укулеле. 

Следопыт поймал удивленный взгляд Джоша, забавно дернул плечом, явно смущаясь, и рукав кимоно скользнул вниз, открывая вид на стираную-перестиранную майку и изящную шею с костлявой ключицей. На самом деле, весь этот парень был тонкий и какой-то чересчур уж ломкий, и Джош подумал, что тому стоит слегка поднабрать вес, чтобы не пропасть на опасных тропах караванов. Но, разумеется, он этого не сказал, а просто поднял глаза на следопыта и присел на край кровати. Парень его внимательно рассматривал.

– У меня есть теория, – пробормотал он внезапно, и Дан неуверенно кивнул, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. – Это связано с Приключением.

– Приключением, – эхом повторил охотник. Ещё ни один следопыт свою работу на его памяти не называл приключением, тем более с большой буквы, и наверное поэтому забавный малый в кимоно и с укулеле нравился ему все больше и больше.

– Да, знаешь ли, –  следопыт поднялся на ноги, схватил гитару и снова присел, тут же начав перебирать струны. – Ты слышал про поющих драконов?

Джош не слышал. Он слышал про дышащих огнём и льдом драконов за Нездешними луговинами и про электрических драконов в Изумрудных могилах, а вот про поющих никак не вспоминалось. Но говорить о том, что их не существует, было глупо – в конце концов, почему бы и нет. За свою жизнь он встречал куда больше чудес, чем только мог вообразить.

– Вот, посмотри, – парень протянул ему одну из книг с заложенной визиткой из тофу-ресторана страницей. На рисунке переливался всеми оттенками серебряного великолепный ящер, выгибая шею и помахивая хвостом в такт. Под его лапами лежали груды сокровищ, и Джош провёл по ним пальцем – до того эта картинка казалась ему реальной и настоящей.

– Его можно найти в пещерах за Пустыней, – пояснил следопыт, наблюдая за Даном. – Если верить легендам.

Джош захлопнул книгу. 

– И что тебя заставляет в них верить? – он поднял глаза на него, отложил фолиант в сторону и аккуратно провёл ногтем по его переплету – вышитая шелковыми нитями книга казалась чересчур старой.

– Внутренний голос, – пожал плечами парень. – Почему бы не довериться самому себе в таком важном деле?

На это Джош ответить ничего не смог. Он вытянул ноги в походных сапогах, зевнул, а потом улыбнулся: нет, ну до чего же потешный ему попался следопыт! Это же надо было самому выкопать из глубокой древности самую невероятную легенду, распутать клубок домыслов и сказаний, поверить в это и собраться в путешествие – сказочное дуралейство. 

И именно поэтому Джош для себя точно решил, то пойдёт вместе с ним. Он протянул свою руку и представился:  

– Джош Дан, охотник.

 

– В Гостевом квартале тут самый вкусный рамен, – сообщил Тайлер – так он представился охотнику: Тайлер Джозеф, следопыт, и причин ему не верить уже не было. И сейчас он забавно одергивал не завязанное свое кимоно за рукава, а развевал полами его как крыльями дракона. Джон еще не решил, какого именно – морского или летающего.

Они шагали по Торговой площади, минуя лотки с фруктами и овощами, не обращая внимания на зазывал-продавцов и ныряющих между ног детей с бумажными журавликами в руках. По натянутым между палатками веревкам были развешаны разноцветные платки. Уже слегка подвыгоревшие на солнце, они трепетали под каждым порывом ветра, отбрасывая на площадь пестрые тени. 

– Никогда не понимал вкуса рамена, – пожал плечами Дан, следуя за Тайлером. – Пельмешки повкуснее будут. 

Следопыт улыбнулся, придержал за плечи запнувшегося за его сапог малыша с бумажным змеем, и тот, взвизгнув, хотел уже дальше бежать догонять своих друзей, как Джош крепко схватил его за руку. А потом запустил свою за его пазуху. 

– Эй… – начал было пацанёнок, но Дан хорошенько его тряхнул и вытащил срезанный кошелёк. Личико парнишки приобрело ярко-розовый окрас вплоть до ушей, а удивившийся следопыт присвистнул, разочарованно покачав головой.

– Тебя бы за уши оттаскать, – задумчиво проговорил Тайлер, потирая подбородок. – Но лучше я потрачу одно зелье и превращу тебя в стул – больше пользы будет для всех, включая тебя.

– Не надо! – заверещал мальчишка, изо всех сил вырываясь. Из-под его широкой рубаки показалось давно немытая шея и худенькие плечи, и Джош неодобрительно хмыкнул.

– Вали давай и больше не воруй, – он отвесил безболезненный, но очень обидный подзатыльник, и ловкий малыш торопливо скрылся в толпе. – Откуда только такие берутся…

– Не от хорошей жизни, – авторитетно заявил Тайлер и снова пошёл вперёд, медленно пробираясь сквозь толпу у прилавка с живой рыбой фугу. – В этом и весь смысл – поменять все кардинально.

Джош приподнял бровь. 

– Ты о чем? – спросил он, но ответа так и не дождался.

Они прошли в небольшую забегаловку, и Тайлер тут же согнулся над вывеской, выбирая блюдо дня. Собственно, выбирать было не из чего – рамен не менялся, менялись лишь ингредиенты бульона, и Джош совсем огорчился, когда продавец – грузный седой дед с бородой – недовольно сморщился при упоминании сырных лепёшек. 

– Худшее заведение в городе, – буркнул он, когда Тайлер поставил перед ним и собой тарелки с лапшой.

– Просто попробуй, – попросил тот, и Дан неуверенно кивнул. – Никогда не знаешь, где найдёшь сокровище.

– Это точно, – мягко улыбнулся Джош, покосившись на тонкие пальцы Тайлера. Он-то уже понял, как ему несказанно повезло со спутником, и теперь думал, не постарались ли часом науськанные Марком Духи удачи. Потому что встречу с таким необыкновенным следопытом иначе как везением назвать было нельзя.

Взяв палочки, он подхватил несколько кудрявых паутинок  рамена и тут же отправил их  себе в рот. 

– Ну как? – участливо уточнил Тайлер с набитым ртом. 

Джон качнул головой в стороны. 

– Неплохо, – оценил он в конце концов, и следопыт довольно улыбнулся. – Но все равно лепешки с мясом куда вкуснее.

Тайлер философски промолчал, пожевал губу, оторвавшись от бульона, а потом отвернулся. За его спиной клубилась толпа, стремящаяся купить самые свежие продукты, самую вкусную вырезку и самую нежную рыбу. И платки трепыхались под порывами ветра, радостно приветствуя новых покупателей, смеялись дети, светило солнце, но, приглядевшись, можно было разглядеть среди всего этого веселья чумазые физиономии сирот, сжимающие в руках ароматные краюхи украденного хлеба, и бездомных шелудивых псов и котов, греющих впалые бока на капотах аэрокаров. 

– Я о том, что все можно поменять, – возвращаясь к разговору, произнёс Тайлер. – Вообще все. 

– Град? – прищурился Джош, жуя. Чем больше он ел рамен, тем больше он ему нравился.

– Не только, – пожал плечами следопыт. – Оживший край и земли за Морем. Весь окружающий мир.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Дан неверяще качнул головой.  

– И как ты собираешься это делать? – спросил он, вытягивая под неудобным столом ноги.

– Найду Поющего дракона, – подмигнул ему следопыт. – Слышал, он исполняет самые сокровенные желания.

Откровенно говоря, Джош очень хотел рассмеяться, сказать, что Тайлер доверчивый простак и что найти легендарного дракона, а потом заставить его выполнить желание – это слишком сложно… Но в глазах следопыта не было сомнений. Он просто ел свою любимую лапшу и наслаждался солнечным днём в Гостевом квартале Града. Он тёр делящую метку похода, а потом зевал, но ни одним своим жестом не выдавал беспокойства – Тайлер был уверен в своих силах.

И Дан поверил тоже – кивнул согласно, потер руку и сделал знак клятвы: над обеденным столом пронесся легкий ветерок, скрепляя уговор. Отныне он должен был идти за следопытом, доверяя и доверяясь, защищая и помогая, веря в намеченный путь и в своего следопыта. Этот простой знак – два пальца одной руки перекрещенные пальцем другой – осветил начало новой дружбы, и Тайлер улыбнулся улыбке Джоша. Они были вместе.

К ночи охотник и следопыт уже собрали рюкзаки, закупились свежим лембосом и заправили аэробайк Джоша. Осталось лишь дождаться рассвета, чтобы отправиться в новое Приключение.

__________________  
*лембос = эльфийский хлеб (волшебный хлеб, англ. Fairy Bread) — кондитерское изделие, ингредиентами которого являются ломтики хлеба треугольной формы, сливочное масло, разноцветное драже для посыпки кондитерских изделий. Способ приготовления — кусочки хлеба мажут размягченным сливочным маслом и посыпают разноцветным драже для посыпки кондитерских изделий. Традиционное блюдо Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Дань уважения Дж.Р.Р. Толкиену


End file.
